En apesanteur
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Un ascenseur + deux beau bishonen = a vous de lire ^^


Auteur : ChtiteElfie ou Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Genre :Yaoi, POV de Heero, songfic, UA, lime, OOC

Disclamers : g-boy pas n'a moi, chanson pas non plus pas n'a moi (l'est a Calogéro)  Note :J'ai fait quelque modife perso à la chansons pour que ça colle à la fic. Première lime sa compte comme excuse ?

En apesanteur 

_J'arrive à me glisser   
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment   
  
_

  Ouf ! J'ai failli le manquer. Si seulement le bonbon rose qui me sert de secrétaire m'avait lâché plus tôt je n'aurais pas eut à courir. Dommage qu'elle soit si compétente sinon je l'aurais déjà viré. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc à me coller comme ça ? Elle est croisée avec de la super-glue ou quoi ? Si elle savait que je préférais les mecs, peut-être qu'elle me lâchera. Non, c'est tenace ces trucs là [z'avez devinez qui c'était j 'espère ^^].

Il me dit "quel étage"   
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme   
  


Merde ! Je l'avais pas vue. Je devrais peut-être le regarder pour répondre.

Alors   
Les chiffres dansent   
Tout se mélange   
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange   
  


Bon tout d'abord arrêter de baver ce sera un bon début. Ensuite reconnecter les neurones qui ont survécu à la surchauffe. Enfin observation de l'ange qui se trouve à coter de moi. Au secours ! Je vais mourir. On a pas idée d'avoir des yeux de couleurs améthyste. Si je continue, je vais me noyer. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire que je le matte alors autant en profiter et continuer.

  
_En apesanteur   
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures   
En apesanteur   
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls   
Dans cet ascenseur   
  
_

Je crois que j'ai recommencé à baver. On dirait que ça l'amuse. Argh ! Non pas le sourire. Je vais lui sauter dessus s'il continue, quoique, c'est peut-être un chose à éviter. Je vois déjà les titres des journaux, « Le patron de la plus grande société d'aéroport la wings corporation, a sauté sur un inconnu dans un ascenseur, et planté le directeur de l'une des plus grande usine de construction d'avion». Franchement, je préfère éviter.

  
_Il arrange ses cheveux   
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux   
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur   
D'un autre langage _

Maman, ces quoi ces cheveux. J'en n'ai jamais vu de si longs. Ils ont l'air si doux, si soyeux même natté comme ils le sont. Argh ! Couché les hormones ! Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps. Mince, encore 30 étages. Va pas falloir que je lui saute dessus. Mais, si je lui demandais seulement de pouvoir toucher ses cheveux, il le prendra mal ? Re-argh, mauvaise idée. Maman [il y tient a sa maman ^^°], vais lui sauter dessus. Tiens j'avais pas remarqué mais il me matte lui aussi. D'après ma secrétaire je suis selon ces mots « un dieu vivant », et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle a commencé à me faire l'éloge de mes « beaux yeux cobalt » et de mon « corps de statue grecque »[Au secours j'ai rendu Réléna intelligente OO me pardonnerez-vous ? *chibi eyes*]. Apparemment, il a l'air d'accord avec elle et pour tout dire j'en suis heureux. J'aurais peut-être ma chance comme ça . Finalement j'espère que ça va durer encore longtemps. Question si je l'emballe, il dira quoi ?[ J'ai marqué OOC au début vous vous rappelez ?]

  
_Alors   
Les yeux rivés   
Sur les étages   
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage   
  
_

Haï ! Il s'approche. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Oh non, il continue. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui[réponse : un beau gosse sous les yeux qui te reluques et qui va pas s'arrêtez là (promis, vais me calmer sur les notes ^^°)],dire que mes collaborateurs me traite de machine insensible. Pas ma faute si les filles qu'il me présente sont pas à mon goût. Il est a deux centimètres de mon visage. Je sens déjà son souffle chaud. Deux lèvres douces sur les miennes. Elles repartent. Hey ! Mais moi je veux pas. Elles continuent à s'éloigner, bon apparemment c'est à moi de prendre la suite des opérations. 

Mmmh, c'est lèvre on goût de miel. Bon il attendait que ça puisqu'il a repris le commandement. J'y crois pas je suis en train d'embrasser un inconnu et c'est pas qu'un petit baiser. Argh ! Non, pas les mains, c'est trop bon. Il est pas questions que lui seul en profite. Pendant que ma langue joue avec la sienne, mes mains ont glissé sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau est si douce .

  
_En apesanteur   
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures   
En apesanteur   
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls   
Dans cet ascenseur   
Dans cet ascenseur   
  
_

C'est décidé, j'adore les ascenseurs. On a dut se séparer pour respirer un peu, mais il n'a pas l'air décider à revenir tout de suite. De toute façon j'ai ses yeux pour m'occuper. Et puis sa voix si sensuelle… sa voix ! Direction la réalité.

-…déplaire.

Déplaire ? De quoi il me parle ? Ça ne lui a pas plut ? Il a dut remarquer que je n'avais pas suivi puisqu'il reprend avec un petit sourire moqueur. Vais mourir.

-Je disais, que j'étais désolé mais que j'en avais trop envie et que de toute façon ça n'avait pas eut l'air de vous déplaire.

Me déplaire à moi ? Certainement pas et d'ailleurs je le lui dis. Il me sourit et se rapproche. Ça va enfin pouvoir reprendre. Miam ses lèvres sont revenues et sa langue aussi. Je vais en profiter pour toucher ses cheveux. Allé une main sous sa chemise dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux. Il a fait pareil dois-je en être flatté ou pas ? Elle fait chier l'attache de sa natte. Voila plus d'attache. Mais c'est une vraie rivière ses cheveux ! Si doux. Y a pas à dire j'adore ça. 

  
_J'arrive à me glisser   
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment   
  
_

Oups, la porte viens de s'ouvrir et apparemment, on nous attendait, pourquoi ils s'sont rouge ? C'est peut-être parce que je suis en train d'emballer un mec ou alors c'est la position de deux de nos mains, c'est à dire sous la chemise de l'autre, qui dérange. Je vote pour la seconde solutions. On finit par se détacher, un bruit de chute nous a quelque peu décidé. C'est ma secrétaire qui c'est évanouie. Elle avait dut prendre un autre ascenseur un peu plus rapide [si quelqu'un a une autre idée j'suis preneuse ^^° ]. Je la plaint ,je la plaint pas ? Toujours la secondes solution après se qu'elle ma fait subire… Mon bras droit est en train de sourire et commence à me parler.

-Je vois monsieur que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Mrs Maxwell.

Ce nom n'est-il pas censé me rappeler quelque chose ? Ah oui ! C'est le nom de celui que je devais rencontré…Je dois le prendre bien ou pas ? Enfin les journaux on un autre titre maintenant « La Wings corp. et la Deathscyth on fusionner de manière complète». Niveau connaissance y a pas de problème, et je crois que les contrats vont être vite expédiés en faveur à d'autre activité bien moins lucrative. Je regarde ma rencontre du jour. Il a l'air surpris sur les bords mais plutôt content de l'effet que cette scène a eut sur mes collaborateurs. On dirait qu'il veut en rajouté. C'est bien ses deux bras qui m'enlace ? Oh non, pas le cou. Deux de mes collaborateurs se sont évanouis. Bof ! De toute façon ils étaient pas terribles. Je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui. 

  
_En apesanteur   
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures   
En apesanteur   
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls   
Dans cet ascenseur_

Fin


End file.
